


我才不要当Omega

by shenqingqiu129



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenqingqiu129/pseuds/shenqingqiu129





	我才不要当Omega

绿谷出久睁开眼，面前是一片黑暗。  
他的脖子上套着血红色的项圈，双手都被冰冷的锁链给锁在了床上，身下是已经替换过了洁白的被单，绿谷出久试着挣扎，却无能为力，他只感觉到自己浑身赤裸，并且全身酸痛。  
他好不容易才适应了眼前的黑暗，看清这是一个地下室，阴暗又潮湿，而地下还有斑斑血迹，让他不禁想到了自己脖子上的咬痕。  
他一开始短暂地迷茫了一会，才渐渐找回自己的记忆。  
他，绿谷出久，帝国的上校，一名优秀出众的Beta，尽管是Beta，却因为先天刻苦的锻炼与坚持，他的身体素质甚至别的一些方面比大多数Alpha都要优秀。  
可是在前几日军队例行体检的时候，一道天雷劈中了他。  
绿谷出久拿着报告单上，看着黑体加粗的“Omega”这个词，彻底傻住了。  
为什么会这样？  
军医解释说这是少数人会有的二次分化，但这等不幸却发生在了他，一个优秀的上校身上。  
绿谷出久想竭尽全力把这件事情隐瞒下来，他自以为隐瞒的完美无缺，可爆豪将军召见他的时候，他才意识到。  
他完了。  
我才不要当Omega！他喊的声嘶力竭。  
那天，绿谷出久站得笔直，面对着慵懒地坐在椅子上的爆豪胜己，衬托出对方的放松与胜券在握。  
爆豪胜己一改平时的凶恶，笑得甚至有些和善，反倒令人毛骨悚然。  
他问：“绿谷上校，听说你变成了Omega？”  
绿谷出久顿时如同整个人遁入了冰窖，他浑身发冷，手脚冰凉，仿佛被凶恶猛兽盯上的食草动物，有冷汗从他额角滴落。  
绿谷出久竭力维持自己的镇定：“是。但这不关将军的事吧？”  
我才不要当Omega！他在心里又喊了一次。  
爆豪胜己微微坐直了身体，他指尖上的钢笔快速转动着，如同一圈一圈划开波纹，他的语气里是说不清的欲望，仿佛有一头发情期的野兽潜伏在中，随时准备着要一口叼住自己的猎物，然后拖回洞穴。  
“哦？绿谷上校是什么意思？老子的下属身体有突变，还不关老子的事了？还是说————”  
爆豪胜己突然拉长了尾音，绿谷出久听出来了赤裸裸的威胁。  
“还是说————你想抗上，或是叛变？”  
绿谷出久变了脸色，爆豪胜己突然释放出Alpha的信息素，强烈的硝化甘油的气息在狭小的办公室里越发浓烈，刺激得绿谷出久才发育出的腺体微微作痛。  
绿谷出久有些站不住了，他半跪在地上，捂着自己的腺体，脆弱的后颈因为Alpha浓烈的信息素而已经开始反应，清新的绿茶味信息素也开始被释放，两种不同的信息素在狭小的空间内交合着，绿谷出久因为身体的异常难忍而半跪着低下头。  
但不用抬头，绿谷出久也能感受到爆豪胜己沾满情欲的像狼一样的目光在他身上徘徊着，仿佛随时都能一口咬上他脆弱的后颈。  
身为Omega，绿谷出久引以为傲的自制力已经开始逐渐瓦解，在Alpha强烈信息素的诱导下，他隐隐约约有了发情的征兆。  
他开始浑身发软，身体软得像潭水，头脑也晕乎乎的，感觉眼前的事物开始天旋地转起来。  
没有一个Omega可以抵抗住Alpha特意释放出的信息素，先天性的反应让绿谷出久感觉到自己的后穴已经开始湿润了起来，他为自己异样的身体反应而感到羞耻，绿谷出久试图用力掐住自己来唤醒一丝丝先前的理智，却无能为力。  
身体开始燥热起来，绿谷出久感觉自己像是被下了媚药，渴望着他人的触摸，然后在他混乱的视线里，他看见爆豪胜己走了过来，扶住了他。  
他视线的最后一幕，就是金色头发的男人带着居高临下的笑，不屑地看着他。然后将他打横抱起。  
他感觉做了一个梦，梦里的他渴望着与人交合，浑身燥热，他的衣服被褪光，与另一个人激烈地接吻，唇齿在津液的润和中啧啧作响，那人揉捏着他的乳头，在他的后颈上细细舔抵着，再一口下去，留下一个又一个的牙印。  
他的身体叫嚣着想要交配，想要被人狠狠肏，他不禁伸出手，环住了那人的脖子，无意识地亲吻着那人的脸颊，舔去那人因为剧烈运动而流下的汗液。  
显然这个举动取悦了对方，对方握住了绿谷出久因为情动而勃起的性器，微微磨挲着，绿谷出久舒服地哼哼着，像一只被摸舒服了的小狗，他的腿不自觉地盘上了对方精壮的腰，企图得到更多。  
狭小的地下室里，空气中满是硝酸甘油与绿茶结合的信息素的味道，充满了情欲的气息，绿谷出久已经失去了理智，他只想着要让自己变得更舒服，再舒服一点，他已经完全循着Omega的天性而行动，他渴望被眼前的Alpha深入，交合。  
他的后穴已经湿答答地流出了水，浸湿了对方的腰，那人低笑一声，却一个手刀就把绿谷出久劈晕了。  
“我要等你清醒着再来求我做。”  
这是绿谷出久听见的最后一句话。  
等他醒来时，就成了现在这副模样。  
绿谷出久头疼欲裂，好不容易才回忆起之前的事，在一片黑暗的寂静中，绿谷出久敏感地听见有钥匙插入锁孔的细小声音。  
那个人来了。绿谷出久顿时头皮发麻，一阵寒流从他后背窜起，第六感提醒着他：这个人危险至极。  
“啪”的一声，那个人打开了灯，炽亮的灯光刺得他眼睛生疼，绿谷下降不适应地眯了眯眼。  
等他睁开眼睛看清来人时，他并不惊讶。  
男人有着一头金色的头发，脸颊与脖子勾勒出野心勃勃的锋利线条，他的眼睛是鸽血红，里面危机四伏，像是藏着一只狼，桀骜的五官组合起来却显得分外英俊。  
可令绿谷出久内心恐慌着的，是这个男人眼底的情欲。  
他一来就带进了浓烈的硝化甘油的信息素，引得绿谷出久的身体开始被诱导着发情，绿谷出久想试着挣扎，双手全被铁链束缚着，发出“哗啦哗啦”的响声。  
爆豪胜己哼笑了一声，他穿着整整齐齐的军装，反倒显得他有一种禁欲的味道，他慢慢走到床前，强行将绿谷出久的下巴掰到他眼前。  
“绿谷上校，变成Omega的滋味怎么样？”  
绿谷出久的身体已经被引诱着发情了，他的皮肤呈现出一种淡淡的粉红色，脸颊也是红红的，像是一只刚摘下的新鲜水蜜桃，任君采撷。  
爆豪胜己饶有兴趣地看着这个明明已经依从着本能在发情，却还是努力挣扎的猎物，突然觉得他可爱极了。  
于是他低下头，啃咬起了绿谷出久的嘴唇。  
绿谷出久很快就被情欲所征服，他先是被动地承受对方仿佛要把他吞吃入腹的亲吻，随即他开始生涩地回应着。  
唇齿交合，双方都不让步，舌头吐舌头交缠着，有津液从嘴角流下，唇齿在唾液的交合中啧啧作响。  
爆豪胜己先放开了绿谷出久的嘴，而后者一脸迷茫地看向他，似乎还没有得到满足，无声地对他发出邀请。  
爆豪胜己知道此时绿谷出久已经被Omega的本能所征服，他的所有动作都只是为了满足自己的一切情欲，但对方欲求不满的表情还是让他忍不住下身的欲望，他摁住绿谷出久的头，把别在腰带上的枪拿下来，强行塞进了绿谷出久的嘴里。  
“给老子含着枪，就像口交那样。”  
绿谷出久满脸迷茫，但他还是选择对眼前的人言听计从，他太想要眼前的人满足他了，于是他尝试着张开嘴，含住那把黑漆漆的枪的枪口，随即把嘴往前面一凑，开始模仿着口交来吞吐着枪的前端。  
很快，绿谷出久晶莹的口水就沾满了枪口，还有部分津液顺着枪柄滑下来，爆豪胜己居高临下地看着绿谷出久由生涩变得熟练起来，他只觉得下身涨的难受。  
爆豪胜己把枪一把抽了出来，“用嘴帮老子把拉链拉下来。”他命令道。  
绿谷出久乖乖地将嘴伸到爆豪胜己的裆部，用牙齿艰难地拉下了他的裤链，再把内裤也一起拽下来，爆豪胜己那根巨大的欲望就那样挺立着，“啪”的一声甩在了他的脸上。  
绿谷出久天生泪腺发达，他一边觉得羞耻，一边又被情欲所驱使着，他满脸都是眼泪，还有泪水含在他的眼眶里，显得他楚楚可怜。  
清新的绿茶味的信息素在狭小的地下室里蔓延开来，很快就和硝化甘油的信息素交缠在一起，爆豪胜己呼吸顿时粗重起来，他以前心心念念了多年的人终于在自己的面前求欢，这使他的荣誉与情欲加深了许多，他的下身涨的难受，于是他把性器直接戳入了绿谷出久已经被淫水浸湿过的大腿里，开始模仿性交抽插着。  
绿谷出久的大腿不是很硬，因为常年的训练，他的大腿变得富有弹性，此刻爆豪胜己只觉得自己的性器被温软的腿肉包围着，他简直爽的不行。  
还不够，你对他臆想了那么多年，只是腿交就满足你了？心里有个声音在对他说，仿佛恶魔的呢喃。  
爆豪胜己突然笑了起来，他将手插入绿谷出久早已因为情动而淫水肆流的后穴，先是一根手指，再慢慢加到两根、三根，在绿谷出久坑坑洼洼的肠壁里搅动着，模仿着性交的动作一进一出，做着扩张运动。  
绿谷出久只觉得后穴痒的不行，他渴望被爆豪胜己又大又粗的性器插起来，于是他扭动着腰身，双腿夹住了爆豪胜己精瘦的腰，嘴里不住呻吟着。  
“啊...后面好痒...想被插进来...唔嗯...唔...”  
爆豪胜己整个人已经被情欲灌满，他拿起那把被冷落在一边的枪，将手指抽出来。  
绿谷出久突然感觉到后穴里空虚了起来，他试图将屁股再往爆豪胜己面前凑：“想被填满...小胜...唔...啊！”  
有冰凉的东西插进了他的后穴，绿谷出久的理智顿时回笼了一半—————那不是爆豪胜己的性器，而是那把枪。  
爆豪胜己的声音低沉而沙哑：“舒服吗？别乱动，小心我开枪。”  
绿谷出久僵住了，而爆豪胜己开始把枪支往绿谷出久后穴的深处捅入，从来没有过的感觉刺激得绿谷出久又开始呻吟，他一把环住了爆豪胜己的脖子，小声哽咽：“好舒服...好舒服...可还想要小胜进来...”  
那把手枪早已被绿谷出久分泌出的淫水和肠液给润湿了外壳，此时在绿谷出久后穴的进出变得十分顺畅，在爆豪胜己将手枪抽出来的时候，还带出来一缕银丝。  
爆豪胜己双眼发红，他直接将自己的欲望插入了绿谷出久紧实的后穴，然后舒服地闷哼出声。  
绿谷出久的内壁从未有外人造访，爆豪胜己的性器还是第一个，内有的壁肉紧紧吸附着爆豪胜己的凶器，邀请着他进入更深的地方。  
爆豪胜己开始大张大合地肏起来，绿谷出久的小穴紧紧包裹着他，他只觉得自己仿佛要舒服上天，而绿谷出久也早已被Omega的本能制服，摇着屁股娇喘连连。  
戳到某个点时，绿谷出久突然颤抖了一下，随之而来的是他的一声甜腻的喊叫————绿谷出久射了。  
粘稠的精液射在了爆豪胜己整整齐齐的军装上，但爆豪胜己丝毫不在意，他掂起一点精液就塞进了绿谷出久的嘴里，听着对方呜呜的呻吟声，他继续顶弄着对方的媚肉，把凶器插入了对方的生殖腔，感受着被内壁紧紧包裹着的感受。  
爆豪胜己因为舒服而低低喘着气，好一会他才射出来，硕大的性器顿时成结，紧紧勒着绿谷出久的内壁，不让一滴精液从穴中流出来。  
绿谷出久只感觉一股温凉的液体进入了自己体内，他舒服得哼出了声，随即无力地趴在了爆豪胜己身上，腺体微微胀痛，散发出绿茶信息素的清香。  
爆豪胜己只觉得满足，他把自己疲软的性器抽出来，一口咬上绿谷出久后颈的腺体，引得对方痛呼一声。  
他毫无忌惮地把自己的信息素注入对方的腺体，感受着对方略略发抖的身体，低声炫耀着自己的主权：“你是我的。”  
“我已经永久标记你了，废久—————哦不，是绿谷上校。”  
“给老子辞职吧，然后给我生八百个孩子。”


End file.
